To Be With You
by DreamCatcher121
Summary: She is a cop, he is a criminal. So why does she feel this way? He is a youkai, she is a human. So why can't he look away? The time is modern Japan. Sesshomaru has inherited his fathers titles in the crime world and rules part of Japan's underground. Kagome is a rookie cop with a long way to go, and a partner that gets on her nerves. What happens when they work together? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still demons in this story. I had this idea in my head for a while, but I couldn't find a similar story so I decided to write it myself. This is my first fanfic so please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I am definitely not cool enough to own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all of its characters are owned by the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. Also some of the plot points come from White Collar; created by Jeff Eastin.

**1._In Which the Great "Dog General" Meets Death**

He knew they would come for him. He knew it as sure as his name was Inu no Taisho. After what he did, how could they not? He was alone. And yet he would not run.

~flash back. Sesshomaru's POV~

He looked around the room with a bored expression. It seemed to be the only word apt to describe his mood these days. All around he saw men laughing and spilling drinks as they flirted with women in tight outfits that left little to the imagination. 'Idiots,' he thought to himself as he rose to leave the room, 'I must rid myself of this boredom soon'. People fell back before him and bowed in respect as he passed. Females of every nature looked upon him with lust filled eyes, their scent giving away their desire as he walked by. 'Disgusting,' he seethed, his face betraying no emotion, 'as if any of these whores could possibly equal this Sesshomaru'. He stalked out of the room with inhuman grace, and soon sounds of the resuming revelries reached his sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru made his way through hallway after hallway, ignoring the people who bowed to him as he passed. Finally he came to a pair of heavy doors, made of mahogany and intricately carved with scenes of mighty dog demons howling at the moon. He pushed them open with ease and glided into the room. His chambers were immaculate; painted in hues of amber and gold with the finest silk adorning his large bed in the center of the space. There was not a speck of dust or sign of disarray in the entire expanse of the room. He was a man who appreciated order and despised chaos and so would he always be. Moving his focus back to his original goal he strode to the two doors in the back of the area. Upon opening the doors he proceeded to remove his clothing and set it aside. His bath had been prepared at the order of his retainer Jaken. As he sank into the hot water, his body felt relief for the first time that day. Sesshomaru enjoyed bathing for the few moments of solitary peace it granted him. He nearly killed the blushing maid that interrupted him as he was slowly relaxing. As it was he growled with menace until he could smell the fear coming off the girl in waves. "S-s-seshom-maru Sama Y-your f-f-father wishes to s-s-see you in h-his of-f-fice" she managed to stammer out. He ceased his growling and immediately started to think. His father would not call him now unless it was truly a matter of importance. He stood up at once which set the girl to blushing, arousal beginning to cloud her scent once more. He chose to ignore this irritating fact and began to dress himself. Once dressed he turned to find her still standing there with her mouth slightly agape and were he not in a hurry he would have smirked at the thinly veiled desire she was displaying. "Alert father of my arrival" he snapped and she jumped at his voice before running to do as she was told.

~Inu no Taisho's POV~

He sat in his office and contemplated how to tell this news to his son. If Inu no Taisho knew anything about his son, he knew that the news he was about to share would not be received well. For all of his power, he could not help the twitch of something like nervousness that ran through his heart. No, he refused to be ashamed of his actions. He saw the doorknob turn and his son came in. Sesshomaru's face was a sea of calm indifference, but Inu knew by the rigid way he held his back that his son was concerned about why he was summoned. Sesshomaru spoke first, "Is it Mother? Has she gotten worse?" his voice and face did not betray him but the hint of dread that leaked into his scent broke the illusion to any youkai with a keen sense of smell. Sesshomaru then looked puzzled by the scent of guilt that lightly came off of Inu. 'Damn it,' thought Inu as he got his scent under control, 'I don't want him to figure it out before I tell him!' "Father," Sesshomaru intoned in that emotionless voice, "State your purpose for calling me here, or I shall use my time more productively". "Your mother is still in the hospital and her condition is unchanged" Inu said, and almost winced at the relief in the eyes of his son's otherwise expressionless face. "However, I must discuss with you a matter involving her" he said and he watched as Sesshomaru's eyes froze over and returned to the cold mask of indifference.

Receiving no other response to his words, Inu continued, "I am afraid I can no longer continue to be her mate". When no change in his son occurred he furthered his explanation, "As one of the great powers in the underworld of Japan, I have a duty to meet with the other powers in order to maintain balance. At one of these meetings I met her," his eyes warmed at the memory, "Her name is Izayoi. She was gentle and kind and very beautiful. The second time we met I had been injured in a territory war when she happened upon me. With loving hands she cleaned my wounds and bandaged them. It did not matter that I was youkai and she was ningen, it did not even matter that we were enemies. We soon fell hopelessly in love. We began meeting regularly, unbeknownst to her father. However, I have just learned that she is pupped and soon others will realize. That is why I need to bring her here, into my protection." It was only then that Inu no Taisho looked up at his son, and what he saw alarmed him and tore at his heart. Sesshomaru's eyes stared emptily back at him. His face betrayed nothing of his feelings and his eyes were merely amber voids. Quietly he rose, startling Inu and said with soft tones of unadulterated hatred, "Traitor. You are dead to me. Do not think to call upon this Sesshomaru again." With that Sesshomaru left the office.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

Though he walked back to his chambers in a calm, refined way, his aura burned with his anger. All youkai that sensed it became terrified at his rage and, hid away from his sight. 'Good,' he thought, 'for if they crossed my path now I would not hesitate to strike them down.' Thinking of that he smiled inwardly, 'on second thought,' he mused, 'let them come before me, that I might somewhat sate the bloodlust of my beast.' He threw the doors of his room open and the sleeping toad youkai that was Jaken startled awake, sputtering apologies and groveling. "Jaken!" said Sesshomaru, raising his voice to silence the toad, "prepare my bags and a suitable sleeping arrangement." The toad must have been confused because his lord had never raised his voice for anything. However, the brief glance his master gave him at his lack of movement was more than enough to make the toad forget about his questions. As Jaken sprung to action, giving orders to servants and making calls, Sesshomaru walked out to his private forest. As he walked he thought. The more he thought, the more his control slipped and his anger deepened. 'Were centuries with my mother were not _satisfying _enough for him? Were her sacrifices were not _good _enough for him?' he snarled. She was in the hospital suffering from a coma for _him, _and _this_ is how he repays his debt? His eyes bled red as he remembered the day he lost his mother.

~flash back~

He was merely a child in youkai years and his parents were taking him out for his birthday. They had laughed as they ate dinner and had enjoyed being together as a family for the first time in a long time. His father ran the underground of all of west Japan. In fact unbeknownst to most, the crime world is divided and regulated by four people called the Four Lords. His father was lord of the west and in time he would inherit that title. Being lord of the west was no easy task though and required much of his father's time. Sesshomaru allowed himself to be happy as he had never really been that night. As they walked home from the restaurant his father and mother held hands and his father rested a hand on his head. None of them sensed the youkai shadowing their every step. All of a sudden the very same youkai stepped into their path. He was not even full youkai, but rather a hanyou. However the very sight of him caused young Sesshomaru to shudder. He was an average height, medium build, with black hair down his back, but it was his eyes that were his most alarming feature. He had eyes that seemed hungry for something, eyes that would laugh if the world burned; he had the greedy eyes of the devil complete with crimson irises. When he spoke his voice was smooth as to be soothing, but to Sesshomaru it sounded slick like oil. Merely hearing him made Sesshomaru want to take a bath. "My, my, what a pleasure this is indeed. What are the chances of meeting the great 'Dog General' Lord of the West out on a stroll?" the man spoke familiarly, even slipping in his father's old nickname. His father immediately took a defensive position, pushing us behind him while letting his immense aura show. "Do I know you? If you know who I am, why do you yet speak to me so familiarly?" his father inquired. At that, the man laughed quietly, "Ah that would be because of my purpose. There is no more need for formality I'm afraid." Faster than I could track with my eyes, a gun was pulled and shot at my father. Sesshomaru would never forget the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes. His mother was collapsed over her mate with a slight trickle of blood trailing from a wound in her head. Being the fastest one of her pack had always been his mother's pride, and that day it had saved his father. Unlike father and son she had seen him pull the gun and had thrown herself in front of her mate in order to protect him. His father realized this and lost all control. His eyes bled red and he grew into his true form, which was an enormous dog that could easily flatten a building. His father howled with rage. His plan having failed, the hanyou melted back into the shadows, leaving no scent trail behind him.

His father soon recognized his prey as escaped and let out a mournful whimper. Shrinking back to human size he quickly arranged for a doctor. His mother was youkai; therefore she would not die of the bullet wound. However, as her blood tried to initiate the healing process the problem became apparent. The bullet was still inside of her brain and as a result she could not fully heal. This was how his mother was spared death in favor of a different kind. As the young youkai looked at the still form of his mother on the hospital bed, his happiness also suffered the same death.

~back to present~

In that moment his control slipped and he shook with rage at his father's betrayal. His jaw elongated and he grew in size until he was settled in his true form. The night seemed to darken as an immense dog youkai howled his anger to the moon. He proceeded to destroy the surrounding trees, imagining each one was his father. He did not stop until the entire forest was decimated and all within the castle trembled with fear. Returning to human size, he resumed his calm façade and walked to his chambers. Jaken rushed to his side to inform him that all was ready. With that he left his childhood home and did not look back.

~back to beginning present. Inu no Taisho's POV~

He knew they would come for him. He knew it as sure as his name was Inu no Taisho. After what he did, how could they not? He was alone. And yet he would not run. He had too much pride for that. He had pupped the daughter of the Lord of the East, and his fiercest rival. Right now he was keeping her in the most secure room in his fortress, but he knew they would come. He finished the letters he was writing and sat facing the door. It had been a week since he had spirited her away from her home in the east. His pup had grown well and would arrive any day now. This only brought to mind his other son and the last time they had spoken. His heart hurt every time he replayed his son's last words to him. _'Traitor.' _He could not deny the wrong he had committed against his mate and could not blame Sesshomaru for being loyal to his mother. _'You are dead to me.'_ He would have to accept that for now. However, as a father he could not help the loss he felt. All of a sudden he felt a large group of people at the edge of his conscience. 'Here they come' he thought to himself. He broadened his aura and reached out with his senses in order to get an estimate of their numbers. His eyes widened as he felt how many were outside. There were close to one thousand, a mix of human and youkai. He left the confines of his home and readied himself for the onslaught.

~Izayoi's POV~

She sat in her chambers anxiously awaiting the outcome of the battle. She could hear the screeches and howls of youkai as well as the screams and shouts of humans. When she started to feel severe pain in her abdomen however, she quickly forgot that problem in favor of a new one. Her child was coming. She called for a nurse and as the battle raged outside, she fought her own within the manor.

~Inu no Taisho's POV~

He was losing. The great Inu no Taisho was losing. While they lacked power, he lacked numbers. It seemed that even while he was in his true form he could not handle the never ending stream of enemies. It was not until he heard with his sensitive ears the first cries of his pup that he fought with renewed effort. With a mighty roar, he vanquished the last of his foes.

~Izayoi's POV~

She held her son as he settled in her arms. Outside she heard a loud roar. As he looked at her son she marveled. He had a full head of silvery hair complete with two small dog ears. As she cooed to him he opened his amber eyes. Hearing a noise she looked up, instinctively clutching her baby closer. She let out a relieved sigh when she found it was Inu standing in the doorway. He made his way over to her with his eyes drawn to the bundle she held. "Is that him?" he asked, his voice filled with wonder. She held the child out to him and he took the boy with no hesitation. Sitting beside her he asked, "Have you thought of a name?" "Yes," she replied, "He will be Inuyasha."

~Inu no Taisho's POV~

He rumbled his approval, "Good name." as he held both her and his newborn son he had no regrets save for the slights against Sesshomaru and his mother. He was dying. He could feel the life leaving him as he leaned down to whisper in Izayoi's ear.

~Izayoi's POV~

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. As he fell slack against her she became aware of the flow of warm liquid by her side. Gasping she realized that he had been fatally wounded in the battle for her. Through her tears she closed his eyes. "I love you too" was her broken whisper.

~Mystery Hanyou POV~

The news of his death spread fast as word flew across Japan at the fall of the great "Dog General" Inu no Taisho. As he heard the news in passing he laughed to himself, first quietly until it grew to a veritable roar. 'This is good news, good news indeed,' he thought, 'Now my plans will finally set in motion.' He sank into the shadows once more, a sickening smile still on his face.

**A/N:** Well there's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I should continue. Anyways thank you for reading! \(*v*)/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I realize that some of you were expecting a different sort of beginning based on the summary, but don't worry! This is just getting started. Also I'm super sorry for the late update. It was half done for a while and I never got a chance to finish until today. (=_=) -sigh- (for those who didn't, for some reason, realize that this is an AU… it is)

-Basically I'm returning to the point in time where Sesshomaru left home. Inu no Taisho has not died yet.

(Disclaimer)

**DC:** Maru-kun!

**Sesshomaru:** Woman. I believe this Sesshomaru has told you before to cease such childish nicknames.

**DC:** What about Maru-chan?

**Sesshomaru:** *glares*

**DC:** Maru-chin?

**Sesshomaru:** As you do not own me, I refuse to be subjected to your immaturity.

**DC:** *pouts* It's true I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but a girl can dream!

**Sesshomaru:** *leaves*

**DC:** Maaarrruuuuuuuuuuuu! *follows*

**2. In Which An Orphan Meets Hope**

~Sesshomaru's POV~

It had been a month since he left his childhood home to come here. He eyed the modern styled high rise with a lack of interest. He walked towards the building, thinking back to the day he had arrived.

~flash back~

The car pulled up to an enormous building, seemingly made entirely of glass. Though the structure itself was an impressive one, it failed to earn a second glance from Sesshomaru. His only thought when he saw it was, 'it will suffice for this Sesshomaru's needs.' The car door opened and he stepped out. As he was about to enter the building, a small child tugged on his sleeve. He looked down with thinly veiled disgust. 'Why would a ningen child dare to touch this Sesshomaru?' he thought, 'and a filthy one at that.' He looked at the hand outstretched to him and was ready to turn around and leave the dirty ningen behind him when what she held caught his eye. She offered a single yellow dandelion. His heart clenched for a fraction of a second before returning to its frozen state. It had been his mother's favorite flower. He remembered going to her once as a child when she was in the garden. He had asked her why she did not remove the dandelions. Her reply was that they would simply grow back.

~flash back further~

"Sesshomaru, do you know what dandelions stand for?" she had asked. "No" he replied, curious. "They represent devotion and possibility" she said, "As long as even a small part of the root is left intact, the dandelion will grow again." He looked at the unassuming flower with a newfound respect. "And when they grow, you can make wishes on them" she laughed, with a playful tweak of his nose. All at once she looked at him with a sad smile, "No matter where I go or what happens to me, as long as there are dandelions, know that I love you. And my love for you is more unyielding and greater than all the dandelions in the world." His child eyes widened at the prospect, "Really? The Whoooole world?" She laughed once more and scooped him up in her arms, "And every other world too."

~back to present~

Realizing that he had not moved for several moments, he looked down and met the eyes of the child. Deep brown eyes stared back into cold amber. He silently took the flower to the disbelief of Jaken, who was at the door awaiting his entry into the building. His face did not alter in his indifference, but the little ningen child smiled as if she knew better and ran off.

~back to beginning present~

Ever since that day, dandelions would show up at the door of the building. If that was not surprising enough, he had been keeping them! He had alarmed himself when he first found himself unconsciously bending to pick up the small bundle of seemingly insignificant flowers. Yet now he came to expect them upon his arrival home from work. Sesshomaru refused to look deeper into the meaning of his actions, preferring as with everything to remain detached. As neared the doors, his eyes were drawn to the spot on the steps where the flowers were usually placed. When an empty stoop greeted his gaze, he could not help the slight disappointment and curiosity that jolted through his thoughts at the sight. Shrugging it off, he moved to open the door. At the same time, his sensitive youkai ears picked up on a peculiar noise. It was the sound of a child crying out. With the thought of the missing flowers running through his mind, he immediately moved towards the sound. He did not stop to think about the fact that the child was ningen, and that a few months earlier he would have left whoever it was to whatever fate awaited them without a moment's hesitation or afterthought. He thought only of a pair of deep brown eyes and a dandelion. He neared the source of sound and found that he had been correct. The same girl that had been gifting him with dandelions was left abandoned in a nearby alley. Upon his closer inspection, he saw cuts and rapidly forming bruises covering her small body. She lay among a pile of discarded boxes, and the smell of blood weighed heavily in the air. Not caring for the indignities the action caused him, he picked up the child. Summoning his youki into a cloud beneath his feet he took to the air.

He was swiftly carried to his balcony. Sensing the powerful aura of his master, Jaken rushed to open the balcony doors, only to stop. Seeing him risk flying during the day was one thing, but the fact that he carried a human in his arms had the little toad demon choking of shock. However, Sesshomaru had neither time nor patience to deal with the sputtering youkai. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and watched how Jaken snapped to attention and opened the doors. "M-m-master Sesshomaru, w-why is there a ningen here?" he managed to say as he followed him. Sesshomaru subsequently ignored the questioning toad demon, as he felt there was no need to justify his actions to anyone below himself. He simply brought the girl to one of the many unnecessary spare bedrooms that had come with the penthouse. Laying her down on the large bed he took in her injuries. It looked as if she had been stabbed several times, but as he looked closer he realized that the wounds weren't clean enough to be made by a knife. Sniffing carefully he recognized the scent of wolf demons. He almost snarled that lowly wolves would dare hunt in his domain. However, he chose to continue his inventory of injuries. She had several broken ribs and a broken leg; her shoulder looked to be dislocated as well. She was unconscious, but that was to be expected given the severity of her wounds. Her lungs seemed to be failing her and he suspected that that was where the real danger lied. Without another thought, for he refused to think upon his reasoning, he brought his arm to his lips. Revealing one deadly sharp fang, he nipped his delicate wrist. As blood began to drip from the incision, he brought his wrist to the girl's mouth. Lifting her head gently, he forced her to drink. When he judged that she had enough he drew his wrist back from her lips and licked his small wound. Almost instantly it closed up, leaving no evidence that it had ever existed. The girl would not be so lucky. Though he knew without any doubt that his blood would heal her, her body was still human and would therefore retain the scars.

He left her resting on the bed after hearing her ragged pants turn to deep and even breaths. Jaken, who had watched this scene unfold with disbelief, remained with his eyes bugged out and his jaw to the floor. Jaken had never seen his master show anyone lenience let alone mercy since his mother's death, but here he had witnessed a great kindness that even the most sympathetic youkai hesitated to grant. All youkai blood contained healing properties, and the more powerful the demon, the more powerful the blood. However, if a youkai gave blood to another, no matter what species, their own ability to heal would be slowed. Therefore, not many youkai would dare give another blood, for fear of being wounded themselves. Yet here his master had done that very thing! "Jaken," Sesshomaru snapped, "attend to the girl." With that Sesshomaru whirled out of the room and could be heard leaving the apartment. Jaken was left sputtering half formed complaints as he continued to stare in shock and disbelief. It was only when he remembered the girl that he gathered his wits and set about preparing the necessities for having a human guest.

Sesshomaru left the building and headed for the garage. Even among the rows of expensive cars owned by the rich occupants of the building, Sesshomaru's car stood apart. It was jet black, with an almost blue hue; it was sleek to the point of sin and the only one of its kind in the vast parking garage. A Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, the fastest car in the world and the most expensive too. All of these things would make the average woman swoon and the average man drool. However the youkai was not average and he did not dwell on his privileges as he gracefully threw himself in the front seat. Starting the car, he thought momentarily of his actions. He did not know why he had bothered to save the young girl, and if he did he surely would not admit it, even to himself. Jaken would worry about the repercussions of giving his blood, but he himself knew that being the most powerful youkai in the world (second only to his father) meant that he would not be affected as others had. Dismissing all thoughts of his actions regarding the child, he peeled out of the parking garage. As he maneuvered his way through the streets, he realized that there was only one place he truly wished to be. Crossing several lanes in seconds, he angered quite a few drivers but brought himself to his destination.

As he pulled into the vast expanse of smooth pavement, he felt himself relax. This place was the reason that he had bothered to purchase the car in the first place. When he had happened upon the abandoned airport, it had been nothing more than a crumbling building with a tarmac overrun with weeds and other plant life. He then purchased the lot, for it was discreet and most could not find it unless they were intentionally looking for it. He had set about renovating the old airport into a warehouse that would fit his full demon form comfortably if he so chose, and when he had finished with that he had turned his attentions to the neglected runway. Sesshomaru wasted no time re-paving the area to suit his purposes. Being a demon of immense power, he _enjoyed _having power. He just as much enjoyed displaying it through action. During this modern age, it was no longer acceptable to move at his full speed or use his full strength. This being the case, he found it necessary to find other outlets for his need to outwardly express his power. Thus, the youkai found that he appreciated fast moving machines, though they were nowhere near the speeds that he himself could achieve. He used this lot to drive his various vehicles to their capacity, mildly enjoying the slight thrill it gave him. It was also an excellent opportunity to forget what he did not wish to remember. While he sped around the lot, causing the world around him to blur to some extent, he did not need to remember his mother's loss, his father's betrayal, or the reason he saved a certain little girl. While he sat at the wheel of his car he needed only to think about which way to turn and the pleasing growl the vehicle made as he pushed it to its very limits. But the car would stop, and he would have to return to his memories. Pushing away his thoughts, he left the formerly abandoned lot and headed back towards the direction of his apartment.

When Sesshomaru walked through his door the first thing he noticed was the sound of the girl lightly stirring. He entered the room where she lay and was satisfied as he smelled that all of her wounds had closed. Leaning over her he waited for the child to wake and take notice of his form. He did not wait long for almost as soon as the thought had passed through his mind, he found himself staring at slowly opening lids that revealed the same deep brown eyes he had seen that first day.

~The Girl's POV~

Black.

Everything is black.

Who was she?

Where was she?

_Why _was she?

As the black darkness swirled around her she tried to run. Run away from the endless black. She began to open her eyes.

Silver.

Everything is silver.

She stared at the man who embodied moonlight. She continued to stare as her mind tried to remind her who he was.

Dandelions.

Recognition set in and the girl wanted to smile at the man she had been dutifully delivering the small flowers to for the past month.

She felt safe.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

The girl had opened her eyes in fear only to relax as she took in his presence. They continued their impromptu staring contest until Jaken burst through the door. The toad demon bowed to Sesshomaru before kneeling by the child with a thermometer and a stethoscope. He quickly stuck the thermometer in the girl's mouth before putting the stethoscope in his ears. Listening to her lungs for a moment, he seemed to nod to himself before removing the thermometer to check that too. "Her lungs appear to be fully healed and functioning, and she seems to suffer no resulting illness. Most likely she will need to rest more though" said the toad demon in full report mode. "Very wel-" Sesshomaru started before he was interrupted by the sound of the girl's stomach rumbling loudly. Both youkai turned to her as she gave a sheepish look in return and fidgeted with her clothes. "Jaken, prepare her means of nourishment. This Sesshomaru will require her presence when her needs are taken care of" said Sesshomaru with the same stoic mask he always wore. At his words, Jaken snapped to attention and rushed to the kitchen, quickly summoning a maid to cook several dishes to feed the child.

~The Girl's POV~

A while after both had left the room, the girl's stomach rumbled once more and she smelled the cooking of food. Quietly and carefully she moved from her seat on the bed and crept towards the door. Opening it slightly, she poked her head into the hallway. Following the smell, she came upon a rather large kitchen. Her stomach chose that time to let out a large groan, which startled the maid at the stove. When the maid saw her half hiding behind the wall, she smiled kindly. "I guess that would mean you are hungry, right?" she said with a light chuckle. The girl nodded slowly, hesitantly, as if gauging the other woman's reaction to her hunger. 'Will she feed me? Or scold me for bothering her?' she wondered, because she had gone through both experiences. The maid simply gestured for her to follow as she led them to a dining room with a large, long table. Half of the table was covered in various dishes and platters, each more tantalizing than the last. The girl had to keep herself from drooling. As it was, her stomach let out another loud groan. The maid pulled out a chair and signaled the girl to sit down. Bowing to the girl she said, "If you require my services, you need but speak your request and I will fulfill it." The girl, however, did not hear anything besides the growling of her insides as she stared at the many types of food she had never dreamed about. As soon as the maid left, she started eating as if she had not eaten in days, which for her was true. She had cleared a good portion of the dishes before she began to feel the hole in her stomach disappear and her clothing become ever so slightly tighter. She knew that she would be sick later, because never before had she eaten such rich food. That did not stop her from eating more of it though. Once she felt that she could eat no more, she hopped down from the high backed chair. As soon as her feet touched the floor, the short, green toad demon she had heard called Jaken came into the room. "Follow me" he ordered with thinly veiled scrutiny of her person. He led her down a corridor before taking a turn and leading her down another. 'I wonder just how big this place is' she thought distractedly as they finally stopped at the end of the hallway before a large set of double doors. They did not move until she faintly heard a voice tell them to enter. As the doors opened, she took in her surroundings. The room was very neat and nearly empty. The floors were a dark wood, while the rest of the room was stark white. Long, thin, stainless steel lights hung periodically across the center of the ceiling. The back wall was made entirely of glass and in front of it sat a large glass desk with stainless steel leg supports. Sitting at the desk was the man made of moonlight. She broke into a serene smile when she saw him. Surely she would be fine if _he_ was involved; he was her savior after all.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

She had come in hesitantly and surveyed his office with wary eyes. That is, until her eyes landed on him. When she finally looked at him, a silly smile replaced the tension on her face. His face remained the same, but inside he was taken aback. No one had smiled at him like that since his mother. Most gave looks of pity or fear, but never joy at his presence. He quickly quelled the foreign feeling and returned to the matter at hand. "What is your name?" he asked. She startled at his voice, but again gave a toothy smile before answering, "Rin!" "What of your last name? Where do you come from?" he pressed. "Rin has no last name because Rin has no family. Rin lived at the orphanage" she replied, the smile leaving her face. '_Lived_' he thought, 'why not _lives_?' "What happened?" he demanded. "Rin was punished for picking flowers from the garden and was sent outside. Rin was cold so she kept walking around. Rin saw a furry blanket in an alley and she tried to pick it up, but it was not a blanket. A big scary wolf started growling at Rin, so Rin ran away. The wolf started chasing Rin until Rin fell down" she said as sudden pain took over her features, "The wolf tried to eat Rin. It kept biting until Rin thought she was dead. But then Rin woke up to moonlight and she felt all better!" she said, her face brightening once again. 'Moonlight' he thought, 'what could she be speaking of? I was the first thing she saw… Ah' understanding dawned on him as he realized the _moonlight _was him. He scoffed inwardly at the naivety of this child named Rin.

"Jaken, find which orphanage she came from and acquire her papers. Also prepare a room that will be suitable for her as she will be staying with us. Have a bath and clothes provided for her as well" he ordered. He almost smirked at the look the little toad demon was giving him; his eyes were so wide they looked as if they would simply fall out of their sockets and his jaw was again to the floor. Sesshomaru left before Jaken could start stammering out questions. He did not question why he had decided to keep her, and perhaps if it had been any other child he found, he would not have done anything. He refused to regret or take back his decision.

~Rin's POV~

Her head was reeling. How had all of this happened? She was in a bath that was big enough to swim in. She had nearly choked when the maid had said that the large room they had passed through and this entire bathroom belonged completely to her. She could hardly believe it! Just yesterday she had been starving on the street. The week before, she had been in an orphanage where she was overlooked and hardly cared for. Never in her wildest imaginations did she think she would end up with all of _this_. She smiled at the feeling of a full stomach and a warm bath. In the orphanage, they all had to share the same water, and by the time it was her turn, the water would be cold as ice. When the maid came in with a fluffy towel, she was almost reluctant to leave. The thought that she would be able to do it again was what made her finally get out. She was wrapped in the softest towel she had ever felt and escorted back into the large room. Laid out on the bed were several outfits. A simple t-shirt and pants, a shirt and a frilly skirt, and a yellow and orange checkered yukata were displayed for her. The other two outfits were nice, but the yukata caught her eye. She squealed and held it to her. The material was smooth and it didn't seem like cotton. She looked at the maid with hopeful eyes. "Can I wear this one?" she asked. The older woman chuckled softly and nodded her assent. Once it was tied properly she decided to explore the house.

The largest portion of the house was the living room. It had two long couches that formed an "L" shape, while a low sitting table was in the center. Facing the couches was a television twice the size of her height wise and at least three times her size length wise. One of the walls was entirely glass and the rest were painted the same stark white as the office. The floor was also made of the same wood as the office. All in all, there were five rooms with their own bathroom as well as two guest bathrooms. The living room gave way to the dining room which led to the large kitchen. But what puzzled her was the staircase she was stopped at. It did not lead to another floor, but the door at the top served as a tempting mystery. As she climbed up the steps, her curiosity grew. When she reached the door she was surprised and pleased that it opened. Standing in the doorway, she was bathed in the bright afternoon sunlight. After her momentary blindness caused by the sun, what she saw took her breath away. Sprawled out before her was the most magnificent garden she had ever seen. She giggled and looked around in pure excitement. She decided to stay there for a while.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

He had been working at his company when the call came. Problems with some high profile clients had made it necessary for him to come to the office directly instead of working from home. Sesshomaru was the head of a prominent insurance corporation alongside owning large amounts of stock in several other successful businesses. On one hand, it was a source of considerable profit, but on the other it meant that he had to deal with these sorts of problems personally. He had been in the middle of working out a solution to deal with it when Jaken called. He had told the toad demon never to call him at work unless there was an emergency. Frowning inwardly, he picked up the phone. "Jaken" he said, the command to speak was evident in his tone. "Sesshomaru-sama! I located the orphanage as you ordered, but the woman refuses to hand over the necessary documentation!" he squawked. Sesshomaru felt his eyes narrow in annoyance. "Very well, wait for my arrival" he said, and without another word hung up the phone. He got up and left his office. His secretaries new better than to question him and the rest of the employees shrank away from him as he passed with heads bowed in respect. He got into his car and quickly drove to the location Jaken had sent to his phone. There had been traffic on the road, so when Sesshomaru arrived he was less than pleased. He would have slammed the door open if that behavior had not been beneath him. As it was, he ghosted through the door without his internal annoyance affecting his calm façade. There was a woman arguing with Jaken who had yet to notice him.

He cleared his throat delicately and both of them turned their attention to him. The woman gasped when she saw him and arousal permeated her scent. 'Disgusting' he thought. While he freely admitted that he was superior in all things including looks, he hated when such unworthy women drooled after him. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a curt tone. "W-well this here toad feller said he wanna '_acquire_' one of my girls. I ain't aimin' to give 'em up though. They got a debt to me, you see; and once they get old enough they start payin' me back, I send 'em out to do just that. I ain't about to lose one o' my little money makers for nothin'" she griped. Sesshomaru had a feeling about how the girls were used to '_pay her back_' and was further disgusted by this vile ningen woman. He flared his aura enough that the pathetic human would feel it pressing down on her and said, "What this Sesshomaru says is what will be done. You will comply or I will make sure you are never able to show your face again." She shrank back and shook visibly. He heard her heartbeat spike and smelled the thick fear saturate her scent. "Prepare the papers" he ordered and the woman quickly did as he asked with trembling hands. Once the papers were filled out, Jaken arranged for them to be made legal. Sesshomaru sighed in a rare moment of outward expression. 'This is why I do not like associating with ningens' he thought to himself. He got back in the car and returned to the apartment.

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed when he walked through the door was the scent of panic. Frowning inwardly he went to the area where it was heaviest. There he found the maid looking for something with beads of sweat above her brow. "What is it?" he said, if only to stop her from moving so erratically, as she had been doing. At his voice, she paled and white hot fear spiked through her scent. He had never done anything that would cause the little woman to fear for her life, so he was curious as to why she was scared. "S-s-Sesshomaru-sama it's R-Rin..." she stuttered. "What?" he growled. 'After all the trouble he went through for the small girl, what happened to her that would make the maid afraid to face him?' he thought. She shrank back before him and quickly bowed her head as she said, "I cannot find Rin Sesshomaru-sama!" He did not waste his breath in response; he simply sniffed at the air. Rin's scent was like spring and fresh fallen rain, which was much better than other ningens who smothered their natural scent with strong smelling shampoos and perfumes. Her scent was all over the large apartment, but found that it was not all together unpleasant as he smelled it. Finally he found where her scent trail last led. It went up the stairs that almost all, but he and the gardener, had forgotten were there. As he opened the door to the garden, the bright golden hues of the sunset fell across his features. He looked around the garden for the child and found her at once, asleep in between the flower beds. A lesser being would have smiled at how 'cute' the child looked as she slept surrounded by flowers, but he of course remained impassive. He lifted her sleeping form and carried her back to the room Jaken had prepared for her. He then ordered the maid to change the girl into sleeping clothes and put her to bed.

Later, as he sank into his own bath, he thought about how his life would be changing from now on. Yet try as he might, he could not bring himself to hate the situation. Maybe it was because she was as alone as he was that he felt a strong need to protect the girl. Whatever the case, if today was any indication, the monotony of everyday life was sure to be broken by the child. 'It will certainly be interesting around here" he thought as he let himself relax with the tiniest of smiles curving the ends of his lips.

**A/N: **Sorry it was so long! I would have made it two chapters, but there was no good place to break it off. I know I have a flash back addiction, but I'm going to writers rehab for that so bear with me. This story is still not quite at the point I need for it to match my summary, but trust me it's getting there. Please R&R with any comments or suggestions; I would love to hear them!

-Just so you know-

Youkai = demon

Ningen = human


End file.
